


Sextra Terrestrials: Looking for Love

by True_Anime_Lover



Series: Sextra Terrestrials [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lolicon, Masturbation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Anime_Lover/pseuds/True_Anime_Lover
Summary: Season 3 one-shot: Meet Ryda, a teen Vehan; She may not be popular, but she's looking for something most want…
Series: Sextra Terrestrials [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001385





	Sextra Terrestrials: Looking for Love

**Author's Note:**

> LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, MASTURBATION
> 
> this little single chapter story happens around the time of the 24th chapter of the Popular girl N, which was mentioned in that rather cringy bonus scene. this story isn't all that relevant to the overall story, just a one-shot about a random teen. I'm just posting it now because originally I posted it between the time of the 23rd and 24th chapter of the N series.
> 
> also, this is the chapter I start using Cycles as a unit of time in this series; so... Although the planet Merkolova's year is twice that of Earth, the people on the planet and other neighboring planets, use a system similar to Earth, called 'Cycles'. One Cycle equals about one earth year, or about 365 days. So one Merkolova year has two Cycles. The use of 'Cycles' apply to all the planets that circle the sun at various speeds.

**\- 6:26 A.M. -**

It was an unusually bright morning on the Planet of Merkolova; Almost appearing to be noon as the light of the sun illuminated a young girl's room; which was average in size, the walls painted in a light, relaxation inducing blue, a flat-panel TV positioned in the upper corner of the room, a sizable dresser which safely held clothing, with an oval-shaped mirror on the wall above the dresser. On the opposite end of the room, were two large sliding doors, which were closed, hiding the large walk-in closet. To the right of the closed doors, placed against the wall, stood a tall, body mirror; To the right of that mirror sat a small nightstand and to the immediate right of that, was a large bed…with the lumps of two young bodies underneath the cover sleeping soundly.

Soon though, one of the lumps began to move, the right; The waking girl sits up with a quite yawn and stretches her arms.

The blue-skinned Vehen girl lacked any clothing; her upper teenage body, with her developing curves and her small breasts somewhere in the range of A and B-cup in full view of anyone that happened to come into the room.

Pulling the cover from her lower body, revealed more of her youth, only a few wispy blue hairs adorned her naked pubic mound. The young Vehen girl's body not long since entering puberty.

Laying back on the bed, the teen stretches out her arms and legs, spreading her leg clearly wider than she needed to, enjoying the slight breeze on her delicate flesh and the lack of clothing, before relaxing, letting her right leg, fall to the still covered legs of the other girl, who, from the contact, stirs a little in her slumber, causing the Vehen girl to look to her right with a smile, seeing one red, furry ear poking from the cover as the sleeping girl covered her head.

The awake teen briefly pats her friends head under the cover, causing the sleeping girl to remove her head from hiding, revealing her two feline ears and her long red hair and a smile on her face as the hand continued to pet her, rubbing between her ears.

The Vehen girl soon removes her hand, with a low sleepy whine from the Felene girl, before removing herself from the bed, picking up her panties from the side of the bed; a simple white, normal panty; putting them on before walking to the dresser and taking the brush that rested on the top and brushing her disarrayed, shoulder-length blue hair into a more controlled state.

* * *

_Hi, my name is Ryda (Ride-ah) Bran, I'm fourteen cycles old and as you can tell, I'm a Vehen. Heh, although, I'm not quite your normal Vehen; While we are known to be violent and quick to anger, I'm not, I actually don't like violence at all… Well, that's not entirely true, NSL fighting is sorta a guilty pleasure of mine, I like to watch it._

* * *

After deeming her hair well brushed, the young teen walks from the dresser and heads towards the door, dressed only in her panties. She grips the doorknob, before pausing and looking to her bed, seeing her friend had covered her head again.

"We have school yanno, it's not the weekend." Comments Ryda with a smile.

"Mmmnngh…" mumbles and groans the Felene girl in the bed, wrapping herself tighter under the cover.

Ryda simply smiles before leaving the room.

* * *

_Still though, I don't act or behave like the typical Vehen; My parents are actually ok with that, they actually like it. My mom and dad said they want my life to be peaceful and non-violent, basically the whole, 'better life that we had' deal. Not surprisingly, when someone thinks of people like me, my mom and dad would fit that initial thought really well, heh, me; their only child; is the odd one that doesn't like violence._

* * *

Entering the bathroom after walking down the empty hall, Ryda begins her morning routine, first brushing her teeth and while doing that, walks to the toilet and pulls down her panties before sitting down, emptying her bladder and once done with that, stands, not wiping herself as small trails of her pee travel down her inner thighs. She steps out of her underwear and finishes brushing her teeth.

Following these two tasks, Ryda takes a few steps towards the bathtub, turning on the shower.

* * *

_My dislike of violence also extends to my sex life as well; Speaking of sex, I like the company of girl's over boys. Now don't get me wrong, boys are great and all, they do what they do well, but, to me, that thrusting is like a 'STAB! STAB! STAB!' to me. It feels good, yea, but that mental image just totally distracts and turns me off._

_So, I much prefer the soft touch and caress of another girl, her fingers teasing my sides, the feel of her breath on my neck and the tickle of her hair on my skin, then the warm touch of her silky tongue on my naughty parts. Heh, just thinking about that gives me a delightful shiver up my back._

* * *

Ryda stood just out of reach of the water from the showerhead as she lathered up her blue body with a soapy sponge. The teen made sure to get ever nook and cranny of her young body, making sure her arms were sufficiently scrubbed, before shifting to her chest, making sure each of her breasts got ample cleaning time, then scrubbing the space between her breasts, then her stomach.

With a slight smile, and light blush to her cheeks, Ryda gave her crotch just as much, if not more attention with the sponge, giggling a little at the delightful ticklish and pleasurable sensation of the soapy sponge moving along her lower lips back and forth.

Although enjoying the sensation, Ryda didn't linger too long, preventing herself from getting worked up before continuing on and rubbing the sponge down her inner and outer thighs, then down her legs, before reaching her left hand behind her to her rear and spreading the left cheek of her butt before running the still lathered sponge between her cheeks and cleaning her anus, making sure to scrub it good and get it clean, getting anything she may have missed from her last movement.

Pulling the sponge from her now slick rear, and looking at it, Ryda saw that the lathered sponge was still clean. Happy that her rear was clean, the teen steps into the path of the water, scrubbing the sponge over her body again as the water washed the soap from her.

Once satisfied that her body was clean, Ryda re-applies soap to the sponge and lathers it up again before closing her eyes and starting to scrub her face.

* * *

_Heh, although I'm a lover of girls, I still get offers from boys wanting to have some fun with them, I try to turn them down as gently as I can though. Some though, are annoyingly persistent._

_Also, while I do favor the touch of girls, there's one thing I want even more… It may sound a bit cheesy or cliché, but, I really want to find my soul mate; Heh, yeah… I know, I'm young, but I'm sure my special someone is out there. I shared my desire with my friends at school about a Cycle ago and ever since then, they've taken it upon themselves to 'help' me find that special girl. While some of their choices are good, the 'dates' go pretty well, even the fun 'physical' part of it, the girl's themselves just don't give me that 'feeling', the desire to be with them, no Spark, as some would say. Then there are the 'other' girl's that my friends pick out for me, those just go so bad it's not even funny. One girl treated me like a piece of meat or something, I only managed to tell her my name, introduce myself basically before she was all over me; Kissing me on the lips, grabbing at my chest and crotch. I tried pushing her off, but she was a Vehen too and she was older and stronger than me. She was pretty rough with me, like Vehen's generally are with sex, The sex wasn't exactly 'horrible', I came pretty hard, but she basically raped me. Needless to say, there was no spark with that one. The physical is certainly nice, but I like to be pleasured emotionally too._

* * *

Ryda's face was now covered in the soap as she began to wash her hair, leaning her face into the path of the water. With her face clear of the soap, and with her hands busy, Ryda had to wait for the water to drip from her face before opening her eyes.

Although, that moment was interrupted as Ryda soon hears the sliding of the opaque glass door of the tub.

"Hey I'm in he-"

The young teens statement was soon cut short as she gasps from feeling a pair of small hands grasps her small breasts, surprising her into stepping back quickly, slipping and nearly falling before her back meets the wall and she leans against it, covering her chest with her hands as her blue cheeks redden.

Ryda quickly opens her eyes, her vision blurry from the water in her eyes, though with her blurry vision, she recognize the figure and their red hair, feline ears and tail, before gasping out again as she felt her friend reach a hand to her crotch and quickly entering two fingers into her, causing Ryda, in response, to lower a hand down to try to pull the fingers from her, though as she did that, her friends other hand shot forwards and grasped her right breast, prompting another gasp from Ryda and a laugh from her.

"Heheh! Stop! We gotta get ready for school!" declares Ryda, giggling as her Felene friend steps closer, nearly pressing her wet body against hers as she felt her friends fingers inside began to wriggle, bringing a light pleasure to the blue-skinned teen and more of her giggles, Ryda's body was still slick from her washing and the wriggling of the fingers brought equal parts pleasure and ticklish sensations.

"Aw come on…" comments the Felene girl with an amused tone. "We got plenty of time…" she adds, lightly pinching Ryda's nipple, bringing a sharp gasp and flinch from the teen. "Afterall, a morning orgasm is a great way to start the day."

"Ah! Heh, at least let me finish washing my hair. AH! S-Stop that! Mmm…" answers back Ryda, before gasping out as she felt her friends fingers curve inside her, hitting that special spot just right, the way she liked it, a slow, gentle caress with one finger.

Only a few seconds into her friend teasing her weak spot, Ryda's legs clearly began to shake as she moans out more, gripping her friends wrist as she was driven straight towards an orgasm.

"S-St-ah…Ahhhh-nngh… hehe." Ryda tried to ask her friend to stop, but was quickly stopped herself, instead moaning from the rapidly increasing pleasure her friend was forcing on her.

Quite soon, only seconds after the failed verbal attempt at getting her friend to stop, Ryda completely submits to her friend, placing her free hand to her friends shoulder and beginning to gyrate her hips in responses to the pleasure as she began moaning more and longer…

"Mmmmmm… Ahhhhhngh."

"Come on, come…" urges the Felene girl with a smile, seeing her friend panting more and more and feeling her fingers inside getting squeezed more and tighter.

A few seconds more of the stroking and Ryda's moans soon ended abruptly as her mouth opens wide in a silent moan as her young body climaxed, her hips jerking forward a number of times as the pleasurable jolts of orgasm flooded her body, her pussy spasming around the fingers inside and her hands gripping her friends wrist and shoulder harder. Other than a few tiny and quick gasps in time with the jolts of pleasure making her hips jerk as well, Ryda's orgasm was a quite one.

When the bliss ended a long thirty seconds later, Ryda's legs shook even more, as she looked at her grinning friend with a smile and breathing a little quicker.

"I'm getting you back for this, you know that right?"

"Hehe, I'll look forward to it!" replies the Felene girl with a large smile, pulling her fingers from Ryda and placing them in her mouth. "Mmm, so how was that one?"

"Well considering it hasn't been long since I woke up, it was a really good one." Answers Ryda, "Really strong too."

"Hehe, all thanks to my magic fingers!" declares the Felene girl happily, before showing the two fingers she had inserted into Ryda, before sticking them into the briefly drained teens mouth.

Ryda though, smiles with the fingers in her mouth before placing a hand to her friends wrist and pulling the fingers from her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah… Hopefully sometime soon I can replace those _'magic fingers'_."

"Aww, that's kinda mean." playfully pouts the Felene girl.

Ryda simply smiles and pushes herself from the wall, though seconds into standing on her own power, she found her legs lack that power, causing her to gasp as she felt her legs turn to jelly. Before she could fall though, her friend quickly catches her.

"Whoa! Hehe, I told yo-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Quickly interrupts Ryda with a smile.

**\- 7:41 A.M. -**

**\- School -**

Dressed in T-shirt and jeans, Ryda sat in her assigned seat in class, waiting for the school day to begin as students entered the classroom. Ryda passed the time as she browses The Net with her Comm. A minute into it though, she felt a tap to her right shoulder, looking, she saw one of her blonde-haired female friends.

"Sorry, but I've seemed to have lost both of my stylists." Comments the girl with an embarrassed blush on her face. "Can I borrow yours?"

"Sure, just give it back at the end of class." Replies Ryda, reaching into her right pocket and pulling out a small pin-shaped metal object and handing it to her friend.

"Thanks." Replies the blonde.

_Hmm, I guess this is a good time to introduce some of my friends. Well, let's start with the girl I just talked to; Her name is Reni Bragou, she's a Tragelian Hybrid and she's two years older than me and although she's a grade higher, she's one of my best friends. Reni's fun to be around and she's really good at making me laugh a lot._

* * *

_Reni has a younger sister, her name is Sakura, she's a Hybrid too, but, I'm not really friends with her, I know her (only through Reni), but unlike Reni, I don't share any classes with her; although, she does share my lunch period. I've never really made an effort to talk to Sakura though, she seems nice, but… well, how should I put it… she's kinda intimidating; I think that's the right word._

_Ya see, Sakura is an NSL fighter and a really good one too, I've seen some of her matches and she kinda seems to change into a different person when she fights, she gets really serious and intense. I don't have any NSL quality Shakra and I only like to watch the fights, so… I'm kinda scared of Sakura; Hehe, it's silly I know but, it doesn't help that she's always with her group of friends that are also really good and well-known NSL fighters, Amu Hinamori, Utah Hoshina and Delana Stone, all four of them have made it to championship fights, so, I kinda feel like I have no business even talking to them. Anyway though, if Sakura's anything like her sister Reni, I'm sure she's a really nice and funny person, I just see no reason to talk to or get to know her, other than sharing lunch periods, we never even see each other._

* * *

"You shouldn't loan out your stuff to a person that manages to even lose the spare." Comments a familiar, female teasing voice behind Ryda, sitting in the seat directly behind the young girl, a Felene with red, shoulder-length hair, wearing a tank-top and shorts.

"Oh shut up." Comments Reni, with an annoyed pout.

Ryda though only giggles a little.

* * *

_The girl behind me is the one that was in my bed earlier and made me come in the shower; Her name's Kiko Fin, she's obviously Felene and she's the same age as me and she's my number one, bestest friend in all the worlds! Heh… We're so close that we're pretty much like sisters. We've known each other ever since we were born and we grew up together, we often sleepover at each others houses. The reason me and Kiko have grown up together so closely is because of our parents, specifically our moms._

_Before we were born, our moms were just like me and Kiko, they grew up together and became super best friends; the two were actually a couple for a few years, though obviously, they ended up breaking up because they each developed feelings for a guy that ended up being our dads. Although our moms broke-up, they still remained super best friends._

_They also always did things together and later after they got married, since they both wanted to have kids, they decided that they would try to get pregnant together and try to give birth on the same day too. Against the odds of those two things happening, our moms were actually successful, it turned out better than they expected too, they were able to give birth not only on the same day, but at the same time and in the same room. Heh, so I guess, me and Kiko being so close is sorta like, Fate._

_The funny thing is, if me and Kiko hadn't grown up together like we did, I could completely see me and her as a couple. I think of her like a sister though, so the thought of that is a little weird too me, hehe, I love her like a sister, not as a girlfriend or lover. Kiko was actually the first to show me how good it feels to touch and rub myself, heh…_

* * *

"She probably forgot them at her place anyway." Comments Ryda.

"Yeah, I think that's what happened." States Reni. "I was finishing my homework and I Tranced, that's the last I remimber having it."

"It's probably under the sheets of your bed, or under the bed itself." Comments Kiko."

"Probably." Agrees Reni.

As the three went back to what they were doing, Ryda soon notices a few more students walk into the room and her eyes widen a little with a blush rising on her face as she saw a particular Felene girl walk into the room, with long, bright green hair, dressed in a blouse with a bow in the front and a knee-length pleated skirt, her slender tail swaying left to right as she walks.

"Merk to Ryda…" comments Kiko teasingly as she leans forward, seeing her friend staring with a small smile.

* * *

_'That', is Helen Fletcher, she's a year older than me and she's the girl I fantasize about late at night, she's the girl I'm in love with! It may sound silly, but the moment I first saw her, I knew she was the one, Helen Fletcher was the girl I was looking for! She has such beautiful, long green hair, it seems to caress the very air she walks through! The only thing more beautiful than her hair is her eyes, which perfectly match the color of her hair. Helen's eyes are just hypnotizing, I feel like I can just stare into them forever! Helen's smile is just as pretty as she is, whatever room she's in seems to brighten when she smiles and when I see it, it instantly lifts my mood if I'm feeling down. Her giggle too! Ohh! Her giggle, it's the most beautiful sound in the whole universe; Helen's giggle is made even more beautiful from the cute flick of her ears and the wavy motion her tail makes when she laughs… Helen Fletcher has completely taken my heart._

_Unfortunately, my desire and love for Helen is sadly, unrequited. Not only am I too afraid to approach her, which is really pathetic considering most Vehen's would approach a person they find interesting or attractive with complete confidence in themselves or no fear, something I lack when it comes to Helen. But, the most saddening part, is that the girl of my dreams is totally straight! Helen's actually said she doesn't like having sex with another girl! I was crushed when I heard that!_

_At least, that's what my friends have told me. I haven't actually confirmed Helen's sexual tendencies towards girls, boys or both and whether or not her statement that she doesn't like sex with girls to be true or not, but, what reason would my friends have for lying to me about it?_

_-sigh- yeah, I'm pathetic, I know; I'm a poor excuse for a Vehen… my friends sometimes tease me, how I'm like a Tragelian or Felene trapped in a Vehen body. Sometimes, I really feel like I am, I'm so different from what I'm 'supposed' to be, but, in the end, I know my friends and my mom and dad love me just the way I am._

_Still though, I'd like to be Vehen enough to have the ability to speak to Helen longer than one or two sentences and not completely embarrass myself in front of her when I start smiling like an idiot and staring at her._

_I really wish my life was like some TV show or fictional story where the hopelessly shy and timid girl gets the girl of her dreams she's longed for… but, unfortunately, it's not, this is my life and it's stuck in reality._

* * *

Ryda soon smiles wider when she sees Helen's eyes meet hers, the Felene teen smiles and gives a wave of her hand, prompting Ryda to quickly return the gesture.

_'She smiled at me!'_ exclaims Ryda in her mind happily.

Ryda happily continued to look toward Helen and waving her hand, until she felt a painful pinch and pull of her right cheek.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" wails Ryda, before quickly looking back to her attacker with a frown, lifting a hand up to her pained cheek, who was Kiko, grinning at her. "What was that for!?"

"Like I've said before…" Replies Kiko. "You're just wasting your time with Helen, she loves dick, so unless you can grow one, you got no chance with her."

Ryda gave an angry pout at her best friend, before hearing a wonderful sound, causing her to quickly turn her gaze back towards Helen and Ryda instantly smiles when she sees Helen giggling, no doubt at her, but Ryda didn't care what the reason was, she was just happy she could hear Helen giggle.

Kiko simply sighs and leans back in her chair with a smile and shaking her head.

"You're hopeless."

**\- End of the hour -**

The students were walking out of the room and towards their next class and for Ryda, about a dozen or so steps into it, she hears a familiar voice call her name.

"Hey Ryda!"

Before Ryda had a chance to look back, she feels a hand to her right shoulder and to her mild surprise, sees Helen stand beside her.

"Y-Yeah?" answers Ryda, with a small blush and a smile on her face.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

_'I'd do ANYTHING for you!'_ immediately thinks Ryda, before answering, more calmly than her thought, "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I might be a minute late for next hour. Can you tell Mrs. Grace for me?"

"Sure, I-if you don't mind me asking-"

"I really gotta go to the bathroom, heh." Chuckles Helen, with a flick of her ears and a mild blush to her cheeks before she quickly began to walk away, down the hall. "And thanks for doing this for me!" Helen adds.

"No problem…" replies Ryda, soon smiling even more. _'The bathroom huh?'_ she thinks, before picturing the sight of Helen pulling down her skirt and panties and sitting down on the toilet, before a smiling blush of relief comes to her face with the sound of water meeting water began.

And there she stood, Ryda Bran, in the middle of the hallway, fantasizing about the Felene girl relieving herself; Ryda smiling at the mental picture with a bit of drool coming from her mouth.

_Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, me and Helen are friends._

**\- Later that day -**

**\- 12:47 P.M. -**

_'YES! YES! YES! This is my lucky day!'_ happily thinks Ryda, as she stood next to Helen.

The two were in science class and the class was currently studying the anatomy of animals and was assigned to dissect a frog, Ryda and Helen being the only students without a partner, something Ryda was very happy about seeing as it meant she'd be partnered with Helen.

While Ryda was exceedingly happy with her luck, she was the one with the laser cutter and was a little squeamish about cutting open the dead frog that lay in front of them. The class was soon instructed to begin cutting and Ryda positioned the device with a shaky hand, nervous from both, the closeness of being with Helen and mildly grossed out feeling she got from the thought of cutting open the frog and seeing it's insides.

Ryda though was quickly surprised when she sees and feels Helen move her right hand to hers, steadying her aim. Ryda quickly looks towards the Felene girl with a blush.

"Heh, I wouldn't want you cutting on me with that shaky hand." The Green-haired teen teases.

"S-Sorry…" replies Ryda, turning her gaze back to the frog. "I'm just a bit nervous about doing this." She adds, half-lying.

"Heh, really? I thought this would be no problem for you." Helen teases.

Ryda chuckles lightly at the tease, she knew it was a joke about her being able to do this easily because she was a Vehen.

"But I guess that just wouldn't be you, huh?" adds Helen with a giggle.

"Heh, no, I guess not…" agrees Ryda.

"Hehehe, but that's what I like about you, yanno?"

"R-Really?" asks Ryda, looking towards Helen with a deepening blush on her checks, seeing a blush had risen on Helens as well.

"Yeah, your proof that not all Vehens are brutes that would rather punch a hole in your face than talk things out."

"Hehe, yeah…"

"That's what I like about you, your different from the rest."

"…" Ryda's naturally blue face had seemingly turned completely red at the comment, with a grin on her face. _'I can't believe she's straight!'_ Ryda thinks. _'It's just not fair!'_

"Yanno…" adds Helen after a few moments, drawing Ryda's gaze again, not only from her speaking again, but she could feel Helen's hand that still grasps her right, stroking it a little. "Your skin is a lot softer than other Vehens, I've just now noticed that."

"R-Really? You think so?" asks Ryda, growing more nervous as she realized Helen was purposefully stroking her hand.

"Heh, I mean, your scales." Corrects Helen with a smile.

Ryda felt a shiver of excitement instantly rush through her body when Helen moves her right hand from hers and gently grasp her elbow and use her other hand to poke one of the scales on her arm. Ryda just as quickly pressed her legs together, feeling an intense arousal growing between her thighs. What Helen was doing wasn't sexual at all, but coupled with their closeness and now the physical contact was starting to turn her on a little.

"Their a lot softer than other Vehens I know." States Helen. "I thought they only get harder as you grow."

"U-uh, w-well, they do." Stutters out Ryda, focusing her gaze to the frog in front of her. "B-But, their's this lotion I use… not only does it keep my skin healthy and smooth, it softens my scales."

"Really?" asks Helen. "I didn't know there was lotion that could do that for you guys; But isn't that counter-productive of what your scales are there for? They don't provide much protection like they are now."

"Heh, yeah, well, I don't plan on getting into situations where it would be necessary for my scales to protect me…" replies Ryda. "Plus, I don't want them to become hard and ridge, it's… not attractive to me."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes since. Heh, it would certainly make you a lot more huggable, that's for sure."

Ryda quickly began smiling.

_'I'd probably come immediately if you hugged me.'_ Ryda thinks, before promptly imagining it.

Ryda though wasn't able to fully enjoy imagining herself climaxing in Helen's hold before…

"Ryda, Helen, why haven't you made your first cut yet?" suddenly comes the teachers voice.

Both girl's gasp and the two look down to the intact frog in front of them and they both sweatdrop.

(^_^;) "S-Sorry, it's my fault." Answers Ryda.

Ryda slowly shifted her thighs together… the crotch of her panties were soaking wet…

**\- Late that night -**

**\- 10:03 P.M. -**

**\- Ryda's room -**

"Mmm… Helen… right there…"

Ryda moans and coos as she sat upright at the head of her bed, completely naked, with her pink panties around her left ankle of her spread legs. The pale light of the moon being the only source of light in the dark room as Ryda pleasured herself, her right hand between her legs, with her middle and ring finger penetrating her wet lips and gently caressing that special spot inside, while her left hand fondled her left breast, palming and squeezing the small, soft mound; pinching and pulling at the stiffened pale blue nipple.

The young teen wasn't alone though, at least, not in her mind…

"Ahh! Helen you're so naughty!" teases Ryda.

Ryda lay flat on her back, nude, with her legs spread wide by Helen, her face buried between the blue thighs as Ryda moans and squirms.

Helen was just as naked, laying on her belly as her tail waved hypnotically in the delight of her snack.

Ryda kept her hands busy while enjoying the pleasure the Felene gave her, partly returning the favor as she toyed with the other girl's furry ears.

"You're really good." Happily comments Ryda.

Helen said nothing, though Ryda soon gasps from feeling two fingers slowly slide into her, before curving upward and stroking that special spot, bringing a silent gasp from the younger girl from the added intense pleasure running through her body in addition to the pleasure of Helen's tongue and mouth teasing her clit, alternating between licking and sucking it, with the occasional, pinch between her lips.

"That's amazing!" declares Ryda, beginning to thrust her hips against Helen's mouth a little from the increasingly rising pleasure. "Don't stop!"

With Helen teasing her weak spot, Ryda, couldn't last long before she felt her moment hit.

Ryda quickly lifts her left hand up to her mouth to muffle the loud moan that came from her mouth as she climaxed intensely, feeling that special spot inside throb intensely against her fingers, before she began to quickly thrust her fingers in and out of her spasming walls, bringing a loud moan against her hand as her body began to visibly shake as she intensely feed her orgasm, rising its pleasure to her body higher and higher…

Until Ryda felt she could take no higher pleasure and quickly pulls her dripping fingers from herself as she let her climax complete it's job, which causes her to quickly place her now free hand over her left which was on her mouth as she nearly screamed from the brief jump in pleasure, making her scissor her thighs together as she rode out the intense waves of pleasure flooding her body from her throbbing center.

When the last intense bolts of pleasure finally stopped, Ryda limply drops her hands to her sides, panting from the drain of energy she felt.

About a minute into resting, Ryda, reaches forward, to her left ankle and removes her panties, tossing them over the side of the bed, before moving her hot, tired body under the covers and soon after, falling asleep, with a smile on her face.

**\- The following day -**

**\- End of school day -**

"Hey Ryda, you have a sec?" questions Helen, as she rushes to and walks beside Ryda.

Ryda was dressed in a T-shirt and skirt and Helen was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and pleated skirt and had her hair styled in a pony-tail.

"Sure." Answers Ryda, though she could notice a blush had claimed Helen's cheeks.

"Well, I was wondering, if you'd like to work on our Math homework together. I need a little more help in understanding it."

"S-Sure…" answers Ryda, with disbelief in her eyes. _'Is this for real!?'_ she adds in her mind.

"Thanks a lot!" replies Helen, smiling with a look of relief on her face.

"But why me?" asks Ryda, trying to downplay how visibly excited she really was.

"Uh, well…" answers Helen, briefly looking at a loss for words and her blush deepened. "We're friends, why not?" soon comes her answer. "After all, neither of us have visited each others home since we've known each other, this is a good excuse for a visit."

"Oh, ok." Replies Ryda, though, one comment Helen had said had quickly deflated a considerable amount of her excitement. _'We're friends…'_ she thought. _'Of course she only sees me as a friend… Helen's straight… That's what my friends say at least… maybe, I could ask her about that… maybe my friends somehow got the facts wrong or some-'_

"Ryda?" questions Helen.

"H-Huh!? O-Oh, I'm sorry." Gasps Ryda, blushing, "Kinda zoned out for a sec."

"Hehe, well, I was asking if you wanted to come to my house or I come to your's."

"Uh… well… how about I come visit you this time?" asks Ryda, feeling her face burning at the simply question.

"Heh, sure, then I'll come visit you the next time. Well, see ya later today!" replies Helen, before hurrying down the hall.

Before Ryda could wave off her friend, maybe on accident or shockingly, on purpose, Ryda gasps a little when she felt Helen's furry tail caress the back of her right thigh as Helen rushed forward.

Ryda felt the back of her thigh tickle with the echo sensation and Ryda's face reddened as she felt her panties cling to her.

**\- later that day -**

**\- Ryda's home/room -**

**\- 2:46 P.M. -**

"Kiko you won't believe this! I'm going to go to Helen's place to do our homework together!" states Ryda happily as she sat on her bed, legs crossed and lifting her Comm, with a window of Kiko showing.

Though the Felene sighs and shakes her head.

"Ryda why are you doing this to yourself? Helen isn't interested in girls. You're just going to end up hurt, I don't want to see that happen to you."

"I can't help it Kiko." Replies Ryda with a small smile. "If Helen's really not into girls, I have to hear it from hear it from her own, beautiful lips."

"Heh, well, your certainly stubborn like a Vehen." States Kiko, bringing a giggle from Ryda. "I'll be here when you need me."

"Thanks Kiko, but I hope I don't."

"Well good luck."

**\- 3:56 P.M. -**

**\- Helen's home -**

"Hello!" greets a Felene woman who was obviously Helen's mom, they looked rather similar, same long green hair, ears and tail, it was clear where Helen got her smile and physical appearance from. "You're Ryda right?"

"Yes Mrs. Fletcher, it's nice to meet you." Greets back Ryda.

"Well come in…" replies the woman, standing aside and gesturing with her right hand for Ryda to enter, which she does.

"Thanks."

"My daughter should be here any second!" comments Helen's mom, in a clearly louder than necessary volume to speak to one person.

A second or two later, rapid footsteps were heard on the stairs to Ryda's left and she sees Helen hurrying down the steps.

"I'm really sorry Ryda! I was busy with something." Quickly states Helen, breathing a little quickly and her face red.

"It's ok." Answers Ryda, with a smile.

"Well then…" states Helen's mom. "I'll let you two get to your homework, I'll make you two a few snacks."

"Ok, thanks mom." Replies Helen, as her mom began to walk away.

"Thanks Mrs. Fletcher." Adds Ryda.

"Sorry about not being at the door to greet you." States Helen, before walking up the stairs, followed by Ryda.

"That's ok, what were you doing that made you late?"

"I'd, rather not say, sorry." Answers Helen with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, ok."

Helen could've been doing a number of things, but Ryda mind started to picture a more pervert action that the Felene was doing, alone in her room, which brought her face to a red glow.

Being behind Helen and going up stairs, Ryda was treated to the sight of the young Felenes rear and tail hypnotically swaying left and right.

As the two began to do their homework and help each other, Ryda was distracted a number of times with the closeness the two of them were laying on Helen's bed.

The most profound and serious distraction came near the end of their homework, Helen was currently clarifying a problem Ryda was having trouble with, before to Ryda's surprise, she felt Helen's tail caressing the back of her left thigh. It wasn't the quick rub that she felt earlier at the end of school that could have been taken for an accident, this time, it was clearly purposeful, her tail tickling her skin down to the back of her knee, before moving back up, stopping at the edge of her skirt before repeating the downward caress… no, it was definitely on purpose.

Helen may have well been saying the house was on fire, Ryda's mind was swimming with thoughts on the reason why Helen could be caressing her leg with her tail; maybe she was just really comfortable with her, like a friendly message, or maybe… just maybe…

"Hey, Merk to Ryda." Calls Helen, smiling.

Ryda gasps faintly, looking towards Helen with a loss for words, too confused to form even a sound.

"Something wrong Ryda?" questions Helen.

"I… uh… I gotta go to the bathroom." Replies Ryda, finding her voice and hurriedly removing herself from the bed and leaving the room.

Helen, getting over the mild surprise from Ryda's rush, looked a little worried, lowering her gaze to her bed as she face reddened…

Entering the bathroom, Ryda quickly jams her hands between her legs, leaning back against the door as she felt a surge of arousal run through her body.

"This is getting to be too much…" comments Ryda to herself. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they way Helen's been acting around me lately is that she's flirting with me… But that's just silly, she's straight… that's what my friends keep saying anyway…"

As Ryda began to think back on the recent events with Helen, she started to move her hands, rubbing herself.

"I can't go back in there the way I am now…"

Taking just about two minutes to relieve the tension in her body, forcing back a moan as her body trembled; In Ryda orgasm clouded mind, she made an interesting discovery as she though about the recent events with Helen, particularly, the event with her after school.

"She's was blushing… and she looked nervous when she asked me to do our homework together… and a few minutes ago she was caressing my leg with her tail. Could Helen actually, _'like'_ , like me? But, my friends said she wasn't interested in girls, could they actually be lying to me? But why would they?"

Shortly after trying to figure out this mental dilemma, Ryda slides down the door, till she sits on the floor, moving her hands from between her legs and placing them on her head as a statement came to her mind…

_'Why are you doing this to yourself?'_

"Kiko's right…" sighs Ryda. "Helen doesn't like me, I'm just exaggerating everything she's doing to feed my fantasy that she likes me… I really am pathetic."

Ready to give up, Ryda leaves the bathroom, heading back to Helen's room, intending to tell her she had to leave, though as she slowly walked towards the open door, she could hear Helen speaking in annoyance to her little sister who had come home while she was in the bathroom.

_"You little brat, don't go messing with her!"_ demands Helen.

_"Aw come on! She should know!"_ declares a young girl's happy voice.

_'Are they talking about me?'_ thinks Ryda.

_"I'll tell her when I'm ready!"_ states Helen.

_"Isn't that's what your supposed to be doing today?"_ teases the younger girl. _"It's the whole reason your using the excuse of doing homework together!"_

Ryda instantly felt her heart rapidly beat against her chest; Could her thought actually be true!?

_"You said you know she already likes you."_ States the younger girl again. _"So what's the problem?"_

_'Helen actually does like me!?'_ gasps Ryda to herself as a large smile comes to her face. _'So she was flirting with me!'_

_"I told you!"_ states Helen with clear annoyance. _"I'm not good with other girls."_

That statement sealed it and Ryda felt like she could faint at that moment.

_"She's a Vehen right?"_ questions the younger girl. _"Just walk up to her and grab her and tell her you like her, Vehen's like stuff like that right?"_

_"Ryda's not like other Vehens."_ States Helen. _"That's what I like about her, I can't treat her like any normal Vehen."_

_"Well that's what you have a cute sister like me for!"_

_"Hey! Get back here!"_

Ryda soon saw Helen's younger sister run out of the room and run into her.

The smaller girl had shoulder-length green hair and looked to be about eight cycles old, wearing a shirt and skirt.

"Hi!" greets the younger girl with a big smile.

"Kimmy!" states Helen before leaving the room and gasping upon seeing Ryda and her face turning completely red. "Ryda! U-Uh, hey, so you're done in the bathroom? Uh… how long were you standing there?"

Rather than words, Ryda answers with quickly stepping forward and placing her hands on Helen's shoulder and swiftly kissing her on the lips, with a clear look of surprise on Helen's face, before Ryda pulls back a few seconds later, with a big smile and blush on her cheeks.

Helen's little sister grins at the action in front of her.

"Seems like she heard the whole thing sis."

"You are so dead." Mutter Helen.

"Hehe, guess what Ryda, my sis moans your name late at night while she-"

"You little!" gasps Helen in anger as she reaches towards her younger sister, who quickly hops back with a giggle before running down the hall.

Ryda though held Helen back from chasing after her sister.

"Is that true Helen?" asks Ryda.

Helen looks back to Ryda with her face as red as a tomato.

"Y-Yeah…"

"That makes me feel so wonderful!" exclaims Ryda, hugging her friend.

Helen though seems a little stiff at the hug, as she soon comments…

"So, have you…"

"All the time!" happily replies Ryda, pulling back. "I did it just last night!"

"R-Really?" asks Helen clearly looking surprised and her blush brightening in color.

"Yeah, I came really hard too"

"Wow…"

"So, you really like me?" asks Ryda, her excitement calming towards shyness.

"Y-Yeah…"

"I thought you were only interested in guys though."

Helen looked genuinely intrigued by the comment.

"Really? Who told you that?"

"My friends. They all say you don't like girls."

"Oh, well, that's partly true. It's not that I _'don't'_ like girls, it's just, I strongly prefer guys over girls. I just haven't had a girlfriend in a while, so your friends probably just assumed I was completely on the guy end."

"Oh, well, my friends said you don't like sex with girls, is that true?"

"Meh, partly. It's just, all my experiences with other girls haven't been too great."

"Oh, in what way?"

"Well, for one, just about all the girls I've been with didn't exactly keep themselves clean, if you know what I mean." comments Helen, with a small scowl on her face.

"Oh… eww, well you don't have to worry about that with me, I love taking showers and making sure every part of my body is clean."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Giggles Helen. "If your willing to cover your body with lotion on a regular basis, I'd assume it would be the same with actually cleaning your body."

"Hehe…" giggles Ryda, before hugging Helen again. "I'm so glad you like me too!"

After a few moments into the hug, Helen nervously wraps her arms around Ryda, returning the hug, with a smile of her own.

Seconds into this, Helen's little sister, returns to their side again with a smile.

"Are you two going to have hot, steamy sex now? Can I watch?"

"Ok that's it!" quickly answers Helen, pulling herself from Ryda and chasing after her giggling younger sister, while Ryda followed after Helen, giggling as well.

"Come on, don't hurt her Helen!"

END ^_^


End file.
